An Agent A Day Keeps The  Doctor Away
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Neal is sick, so Peter takes him to the doctor.    Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey sat in the Ford Taurus which Peter had just parked in the parking lot at the Doctor's office. Peter looked over at Neal and took in his appearance. Neal looked like death warmed over. He sat with his head against the window and his eyes closed. His skin looked ashy and sweat plastered his usually perfect styled hair to his forehead. But what really concerned Peter was that tremors shook Neal's body every few seconds. Not being able to see Neal in such a condition any longer he gently laid a hand on his shoulder trying to rouse him. It didn't take much effort considering as soon as his hand touched Neal's shoulder, Neal bolted straight up causing Peter to jump as well. Neal's glassy eyes looked around for a moment trying to determine where exactly he was and why. He saw the sign to the Walk-In Clinic and looked at Peter confused, "Peter…. Wha-…What are we doing here?" Peter gave a small laugh before answering, "We are here because somebody in this car looks like hell." Neal smiled and started to say something but Peter cut him of, "And it isn't me!" Neal laughed but it soon turned into a cough which lasted longer than either man wanted.

Peter got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door. But Neal made no move to get out. "Peter this is really unnecessary. I'm fine! It's just a cold."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. It's just cold, but humor me and get out of the car so we can get this over with Neal." The conman looked at Peter with pleading eyes. For a split second Peter looked like he was going to give in. _Hook. Line. & Sinker. _Neal thought. Then Peter looked just as determined before with a hint of annoyance spreading across his face. Neal felt bad for causing so much trouble but he hated going to the doctor and all he wanted to do was crawl into a dark place and disappear for a while. But he knew that wasn't going to happen if he continued to argue with Peter so he got out of the car. No, attempted to get out the car. As soon as he stood up the world tilted and he knew he was going to hit the pavement. He prepared himself for the world of pain he was about to endure but it never came. Instead, strong hands grabbed his biceps and held him up, shielding him from the cement below.

"Yeah, Neal. You're fine!" Peter shook his head and started walking towards the door but staying close to Neal incase he planned on attempting another face plant in the parking lot. As soon as they reached the door Neal grabbed Peter's arm. The agent looked worriedly at Neal. "What's wrong?" Neal looked down at the floor, afraid of meeting the older man's gaze. Peter noticed that Neal was trembling more than he was in the car and taking shallow breaths. A few seconds later Peter realized what the problem was and broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the duo.

"Neal… It's ok. It is just a walk-in clinic. All they are going to do is look at you, take some vitals, and give you medicine to make you feel better. Simple as that." Peter wanted to add a cowboy up in there but based on Neal's condition at the moment he couldn't bring himself to say it. Neal wasn't convinced, but he knew Peter was doing his best to help him so he nodded and let go of Peter's arm and walked into the clinic.

They sat in the waiting room along with a woman and her sick child who had the worst runny nose Peter had ever seen. It almost made him sick to see the snot running down the kid's face, but he Special Agent Peter Burke for crying out loud. He's seen dead bodies before but now his stomach was turning at the sight of snot? Peter laughed at himself.

Neal had his head leaned back on the wall with his eyes closed, but when he heard Peter laugh. He rolled his head to the side to look at Peter quizzically.

"What're you laughing at?" He mumbled. Just when Peter was about to answer a nurse who looked to be about in her forties came out and called Neal's name. Peter noticed the fear that flashed across the kid's eyes and wanted nothing more for all of this to be over for the both of them. Neal stood up slowly to keep the dizziness to a minimum. He took one last look at Peter and walked to the living hell he knew was behind that door.

Neal sat on the bed as Kay, the nurse who was way to happy for Neal's liking began to get stuff out of the cabinets to check his temperature, blood pressure and heart beat. His head was pounding against his skull and he began to wonder if Kay would be as happy as she was now if his brain exploded all over her. He was cold but sweaty. His body shook and he could do nothing to stop the tremors. His mind was fuzzy making him confused on just about everything. He wasn't exactly sure of anything anymore. _I'm going to die in a doctor's office of all places with a woman who can't stop smiling despite how terrible I feel. Isn't she supposed to be sympathetic? And what about Peter? He is out in the waiting room. Wait. Is he? No, he probably left me here to die so he doesn't have to put up with me anymore. _At this point, Neal wanted to stop thinking, stop everything! He just wanted to die already. But Kay walked up to him and for the first time had a frown on her face as she took in Neal's panic state. "Why don't you lie down dear and I'll go get your friend out of the waiting room." Neal was too tired to protest not that he would have anyway so he laid down and watched Kay leave the room.

* * *

Peter was sitting in the waiting room lost in thought about a case they had just closed when he heard the door open and saw Kay poke her head around the door. She gave Peter a sympathetic look before her all too happy smile returned to her face. "Excuse me Sir, but do you mind coming back here? Your friend isn't doing so well and I think it would be a lot easier on him if he had a familiar face in the room." Peter sat for a few seconds taking in what the nurse had said. He felt horrible for putting Neal through this but he needed medicine to get better. Peter also felt uncomfortable. He was not good at comforting people. That was Elizabeth's job. But seeing as how she wasn't here at the moment, he stood up and followed Kay through the doors that Neal had walked through a few minutes ago.

**AN: This idea just came to me so I decided to try it out. I'm working on another story and I plan to finish that one (That In Which We Cannot See) first. But if any of you would like I'll finish this one as well. So reveiws would be helpful! Thanks! :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"He's in room number two. I'll be there in a few minutes to continue his exam." Kay said in her high pitched, cheerful voice that even made Peter feel nauseous. _No wonder Neal isn't doing very well,_ Peter thought as he opened the door. The sight that greeted him was heart breaking even for him. Neal laid on side taking shallow breaths that sounded as if his throat was made of sandpaper. His eyes were shut as tight as they could ever be and his body shook with tremors. Then Peter noticed that Neal was mumbling incoherent things. Walking over to Neal, he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down so he was eye level with Neal. Once he was comfortable, he tried to hear what Neal was saying but he could only make out certain words like "too happy", "die", "Peter" and something about Gobstoppers. Peter made a note to ask Neal about Gobstoppers once he was feeling better and then started talking to Neal.

"Neal?" Peter asked louder than he should have and the sick conman bolted straight up and tried to take a deep but it turned into a coughing fit. Peter quickly gripped Neal's arms to steady him on the table and attempted to calm him down.

"Hey. Easy…Easy Neal. You're ok. It's me, Peter. You're alright." Peter said gently as Neal looked at him puzzled.

"P-Peter?" Neal asked in such a small voice Peter wasn't sure if the man in front of him was in fact truly Neal Caffrey. "Yeah, Neal. It's me."

"I didn't run! A-and my anklet i-is still ….. gr…green. I promise! See." Neal made to lean over and pull his pant leg up to show Peter his tracking anklet, but the agent stopped him. "I believe you Neal. I know you didn't run. I brought you here." Peter said trying to calm the younger man down. But when Neal looked up at him in horror he had no idea what he had done. "You-you brought me here?... Yes. You did. And..and you left. You left me here with Mrs. Nurse Happy to die." Neal said sadly and looked down at his shoes as he slung his feet around since they were dangling off the bed. Peter stared at Neal trying to comprehend what the conman was saying. Peter placed his hand on Neal's forehead and grimaced as the heat radiated from his friend. Neal jumped slightly but soon became more relaxed than he had been in the last two hours.

"Neal open your eyes."Neal just wanted to sleep, but opened his eyes anyway and looked at the agent.

"Neal, I didn't leave you here to die. I didn't even leave! I'm right here, Buddy. See? And you aren't going to die, you are going to get some medicine and get better and be back to work in no time. Okay?" Neal stared at Peter, his mind taking a long time to register what Peter was saying to him. Then once it finally dawned on him that the agent didn't leave him with "THE" nurse to die, he replied, "Okay." After a few seconds of silence, Neal looked up at Peter and said "I don't feel good, Peter. I want to go home." Peter couldn't stand seeing Neal like this, but he kept reminding himself the doctor's office is where Neal needed to be right now. He laid a hand on Neal's shoulder and said, "I know you don't, Neal. I promise I'll take you home right we leave here. Okay? Just hang in there, Buddy."

And as if on cue, Kay or, as Neal liked to call her Nurse Happy, walked through the door with her unnerving smile. " Okay! Who's ready to get better?" She said happily.

Neal looked at Peter as if the agent had just told him he was going to spend life in prison.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews it really motivates me to write more! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it is a little short but I want to add to my other story (That In Which We Cannot See) sometime today. So I hope you guys don't mind. Again Thank you! and as always reviews help! :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Neal Caffrey was not a violent person. But at this very moment of the conman's life, he wanted nothing more than to strangle the devil of a nurse that walked through that door. There would have been a good chance he did just that if not for the fact his whole body felt like jelly and the only reason he was still sitting up was that Peter was holding him up by a firm hand on his shoulder. He knew Peter was thinking somewhat of the same thing because when she walked in Peter tightened his grip on Neal's arm, straightened up and got a hard look on his face. Neal tried to look menacing too. He wanted to throw daggers at her literally, but when all he got from her was a tilt of the head and high pitched chuckle, he knew he looked more like he just had an allergic reaction to something that had made his eyes swell up to make it look like he was squinting. _Damn. _He thought.

Kay got her thermometer out and walked towards Neal. Immediately he thought of one of the scenes from the dark knight, the one where they are at a party and the Joker walks up to Rachel with his knife and says, "Do you know how I got these scars?". Neal would've been amused, but the fever was making it difficult to think straight, so he began to get nervous. Peter sensing the younger man's discomfort was about to reassure Neal that everything would be okay but "Nurse Ratchet" looked at Peter all to happily and said in an uncanny tone, "Sir will you please take a seat over there so I can examine the patient?" Peter was furious. This woman had to be crazy. But he was tired of this whole situation so if by complying with her _demands_ meant getting out of here then that's what he would do. But just as he turned to walk over to the chair, a clammy, shaky hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at Neal as Neal looked at the nurse with pure terror. Peter felt his heart sink. God the kid was a wreck. Peter looked at Kay and noticed she was getting very antsy, so to avoid making her angry he unlatched Neal's hand from his wrist, gave a small smile, quietly reassured him it would be ok and took a seat in the corner.

The nurse leaned closer to Neal to put the thermometer in his mouth but Neal leaned back away from her so they were still the same distance apart. She quickly grabbed the back of his neck and slipped the thermometer in Neal's mouth since it hung open from surprise, then closed it for him and turned around to get her stethoscope. Neal couldn't believe it. He wanted to spit it out while she was turned around but one look at Peter told him that was the worst idea he had come up with in the past week. So he sat there with his eyes closed and jumped slightly when the thermometer beeped and she pulled it out of his mouth. "Oooh Mr. Caffrey you are hot!" Neal looked at the forty-something year old nurse crazily and disgustedly, he would've been flattered if anyone but HER told him that, but the he realized she was talking about his temperature. _Thank God!_ He thought. He would much rather have his insides burned out by a fever than have "Nurse McHappy" flirt with him. "You have a fever of 102. 3. That's not good. No it's not! No. No. No." she said and then came her usual high pitch chuckle, but this time the sound did nothing but sharpen the pain in Neal's head. It sent a wave of nausea and dizziness through Neal and without warning, Neal felt the contents in his stomach swiftly work their way up through his body and he puked all over "Nurse Happy McHappy Ratchet Joker Kay". Neal looked at her groggily and smiled at her just before he felt himself falling over only to be grabbed by the pair of strong familiar hands that had caught him the last time and gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: I thought a little humor would be nice. haha I hope you enjoy this installment of Sick Neal! I must say I even felt victorious for Neal when he threw up haha Anyway you know how it goes... Reviews help! :) Thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was trained to react quickly which was excellent for Neal since the sick conman would have fell to the floor and landed in his own vomit if Peter hadn't caught him by the shoulders. Neal's head landed on Peter's shoulder. The agent held Neal up by one arm and with the other reached over to grab some Kleenex to wipe the younger man's mouth off. Behind him, he could the nurse cursing softly, saying something about coming back, and exiting the room. Once Peter completed his task, he tapped Neal's face lightly.

"Neal? ….. Hey. Neal, come on. Wake up." Peter coaxed gently. Neal's eyes started to flutter open, but he quickly screwed them shut. "Hey! No. No. No. Neal, stay awake. Come on, Buddy work with me here." Neal reluctantly opened his eyes.

"P-ter?" Neal slurred softly and let his head fall back on the agent's shoulder in front of him, but keeping his eyes open. "Yeah, Neal. It's me. Are you feeling any better since you just impersonated the projectile vomiting scene from the Exorcist?" Peter asked, giving a soft laugh. He didn't answer. Peter tilted his head so he could see Neal's face. "Neal?" he asked trying to get his attention. " `m ok." Neal waited a few more seconds and then looked up at Peter. " Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I….lay down?" Neal asked with a hint of embarrassment. _Of course Neal would be this sick but still worry about what people thought of him. _Peter thought. "Yeah. You can." Peter took a step back, still an arm's length away from Neal and helped him lay down on the bed. Neal left his legs dangling off the table.

Peter waited a moment, before picking Neal's legs up himself and laying them on the bed. He took a hard look at Neal, and something in the agent broke. He no longer cared to show full concern for the younger man anymore. For one, Neal was too sick to mock him for it and probably wouldn't remember any of this. And two, he could no longer sit back and watch Neal suffer. He ran a hand through Neal's sweat dampened hair, watching as the conman seemed to relax more. He did it a few more times before telling Neal he was going to get the doctor and would be right back. He wasn't sure if Neal had heard him, but he left anyway.

Peter came in the room a few minutes later and found Neal the same way he had left him. He pulled his chair back up to the exam table and ran his hand through Neal's hair once more. Peter jumped slightly when Neal started to talk, his eyes still remaining closed. "You l`ft." Neal slurred but Peter could hear the hurt tone in his voice. "I thought you were asleep. I went to get the doctor Neal. She will be in here in a minute. But I told you I was coming back." It was a long time before Neal spoke again. " But I don` need a d`tor Peter." Neal protested. Peter laughed and decided to amuse Neal. "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"

Neal waited a moment longer before responding.

"Because you're h`re, Peter." Neal stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm..." Neal stopped, he was trying to think of the best word to use, then it came to him. "Safe."

Peter sat flabbergasted. The faith and trust in Neal's voice spoke volumes. No matter how out of it the kid was, Peter knew that Neal meant what he said, and Peter couldn't stop the smile that crept on to his face.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4! Woo hoo! You know the drill... review please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The janitor came and left quietly after cleaning up Neal's previous stomach contents that were splattered all over the floor. Peter sat in the chair reading the health charts on the wall while Neal just laid on the bed in a world of misery. Finally, the actual doctor, thankfully NOT the nurse, walked in the room.

She looked at Neal sympathetically and turned to greet Peter.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Simmons." She introduced herself quietly trying not to disturb Neal.

"Peter Burke." They shook hands and Dr. Simmons began to listen to Neal's heart through her stethoscope but continued to talk to Peter so Neal could just rest.

"How long has he been feeling ill?"

"Yesterday he said his head hurt but we stared at paper work all day so he just excused it thinking it was from eye strain. But this morning it was still there and more intense. He came to work though, but by lunch time he could barely keep his eyes open and he began to pale. So I brought him here, so he could get better but I'm starting to think he would be better off at home considering his condition has only worsened since we got here. Not to mention the fiasco with the nurse." Peter replied, frustration creeping into his voice.

Dr. Simmons sighed.

"Yes, I know all about it. I'm sorry about that. We've had a few complaints with her before. Don't worry she won't be back in here. Anyway, based on all his symptoms I think it's safe to say he has the flu. I'll prescribe some antibiotics for him to take. He can take a pain reliever about an hour after he takes his antibiotics. It'll be hard for him to keep anything down for the next few days but it is very important that he has plenty a fluids. Ice chips or popsicles is the best choice for that. He just needs to stay in bed the next few days, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Someone should be with him, making sure he takes his medication and gets the fluids and rest his body needs. He should feel a lot better in about week. I can give him a shot before he leaves. It will make him feel better until he gets his prescription filled. That is if he wants it?"

Neal had been silent the whole time Dr. Simmons had been in the room but when he heard shot he sat up looking terrified.

"No. I can jus`….. wait. I'm good." But his body disagreed with him. At that moment his vision swam and his body decided to persuade him into taking the shot by sending a wave of pain and dizziness throughout his body. Peter noticed and placed a steadying hand on Neal's shoulder.

"He will take the shot." Peter confirmed.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Dr. Simmons excused herself from the room.

Peter turned back to Neal who looked at him like he just arrested him for a crime he didn't commit or _allegedly _commit.

"Why would….. How could you….Why did you say that?" Neal stared at Peter in disbelief.

Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh! I get it. Putting me on a leash wasn't enough torture for you. So now any pain I can endure legally you will gladly put me through, is that it?" Neal said as he glared at Peter.

"Ahh, don't tell me that the infamous Neal Caffrey is scared of a little shot? Guns I could see, but a little needle? Come on, Neal!" Peter teased.

"Whatever." Neal felt the adrenaline leave his body. He was now feeling very sluggish again.

Luckily, Dr. Simmons walked back into the room so Peter couldn't gloat about the fact he won the argument but that also meant Neal was getting a shot. He gulped loudly. Peter slapped Neal on the back lightly and stepped back for Dr. Simmons. She took Neal's arm and rubbed alcohol on it. "Alright Neal, this will sting a little." And as gently as she could she gave Neal his shot. Neal flinched and once she was done he glared at Peter.

"Alright. He's all done. Just remember what I told you and here's his prescription. Have a good day and feel better Mr. Caffrey." With that the doctor left the room.

Peter walked up to Neal. "See that wasn't so bad. You ready to go home?"

"Yes. And get away from you." Neal said angrily. Peter smiled at Neal somewhat evilly. Neal looked up at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Ohh…nothing." Peter smiled knowing that Neal wouldn't be very thrilled about being taken back to his house for a week instead of June's. "Let's get out of here." Peter moved to help Neal stand up but Neal pushed him away. "I got it. I'm sick, not paralyzed."

Neal slid off the bed but had to hold onto it once he was on his feet to keep the rest of his body off the ground. Peter noticed but knew better than to offer to help so he made his was out of the office but walking slower than normal in case Neal's legs decided to give out. He glanced back every few seconds to check on Neal who was holding himself up by the wall as he walked. He stopped when he knew that Neal was out of things to hold on to.

"What are you doing Burke? Keep going." Neal was frustrated. He was sick, really sick and tired too. He was completely drained. He wanted nothing more than to at least be sitting down but he still had the lobby and parking lot to go. How he was ever going to make it he had no idea. Peter rolled his eyes and took five steps before he heard Neal groan. He turned around just in time to catch Neal under the arms before he collapsed to the ground. "Yeah Caffrey. I should've just met you at the car huh?"

Neal was too tired to challenge the banter Peter threw at him and let Peter help him to a chair in the lobby while the agent checked out at the front desk. Once that was done, Peter helped Neal to the car and helped him get in. By the time Peter got in on his side, Neal was already asleep.

"You're going to be the death of me Caffrey."

* * *

**AN: Initially I planned to keep going with this story. But I may just end it here. If a lot of people want it continued, I may keep going. Idk. Just let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Neal slept the entire car ride. Peter had stopped to drop off his prescription, went to June's to get Neal some clothes and then stopped at the store to pick up some things Neal might need this week. He was hesitant about leaving the sleeping conman in the car but he figured he would be alright for five minutes. When he came back, sure enough Neal was still asleep. Peter smiled to himself when he looked at Neal. His head was against the window and his mouth hung open so he could breathe since his nose was completely stopped up. Drool had begun to drip from the corner of his mouth and pool on his jacket. _He is not going to be happy about that. _Peter thought amusedly. He started the car and drove home. Neal stirred a few times and mumbled incoherent things that Peter could only guess at, but still remained asleep. Once Peter had parked the car in front of his house, he got out and unloaded the groceries and Neal's bag he had packed. He sat them down in the kitchen and went to retrieve Neal from the car. He opened the door, but had to quickly catch Neal so he wouldn't topple out of the car since he had been leaning against it. It unnerved Peter, that conman didn't wake up at the sudden shift in gravity. He sat Neal back up in the seat and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Neal. Neal? Come on. Wake up." Neal's eyes started to flutter and he attempted to push Peter's hand away.

"No. P`tr. Go…`way. Lemme sleep." He started to drift back to sleep but Peter stopped him.

"I'll let you sleep just not in the car. We're home Neal. So if you stay awake for two more minutes and help me get you in the house you can sleep as long as you want ok?" Peter began to move Neal, but the younger man squirmed away from him.

"No. No P`tr. I don` wanna….. move. I wan` ta sleep…..Don't feel…good." Peter sighed. _This is going to be difficult. _He thought.

Knowing full well he wouldn't make it very far carrying Neal, he would just have to do his best to hold him up and get him inside to the couch. He reached in and grabbed Neal under the arms and heaved him out of the car. It took Neal several seconds to become aware of what just happened and that Peter was holding him up.

"Ok Neal. We're going to start walking and get you in the house." They slowly made their way up the porch steps, with Neal tripping once and almost sending them crashing to the bottom where they started, but Peter steadied them. Peter waited a few seconds for Neal's dizziness to subside, and then continued towards the house. Finally, what felt like an eternity to both men, they made it to the couch. They both sat down, breathing heavily, shoulders touching. Neal's head slowly made its way down to Peter's shoulder because Neal didn't have the energy to hold it up anymore. Peter didn't move. He knew that Neal just needed to rest for a few minutes before moving again., but was surprised when Neal started talking.

"Peter?...Wh-Why are we…here? Y-You said you would take me…home. Thisss is your house." Neal slurred with uncertainty.

"Because you're really sick and don't need to be alone. Besides Elizabeth would have my head if I didn't bring you here given the shape you're in. She wouldn't make me a deviled ham for a month. I can't have that now." Peter joked but instantly regretted the mention of food when he heard Neal groan.

"Sorry." Peter winced.

"Issss okay."

They sat there on the couch, Neal's head resting on Peter's shoulder for a few more minutes in silence until Peter broke it when he noticed Neal was falling asleep.

"Alright Neal. You need to take your medicine then you can go to sleep." Peter shifted Neal's head onto the back of the couch and went to retrieve his medication.

"Here you go." Peter said handing Neal two pills and a glass of water. The conman took the items with shaky hands and did as he was told. Once Peter took the glass, Neal laid down on the couch and instantly fell asleep. Peter went upstairs and returned with a pillow and blanket. He placed the pillow under Neal's head and covered him up. He placed a trash can by the couch in case Neal stomach decided to empty itself again. He stood there a moment watching Neal sleep before going upstairs to change into his favorite sweats and calling Elizabeth. He prayed that she would be able to get off work early and help him take care of Neal. He couldn't help but laugh as the feeling of Neal being their child for a split second washed over him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**AN: It seems a few of you wanted Elizabeth to show up and take care of Neal so it's set up for her to appear in the next chapter. But I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story. I want to get back to "This In Which We Cannot See". But if you want this story continued you should review because that causes motivation which produces another chapter. I really love this story and I have fun writing it. You guys have been such wonderful readers! Thank you for reading and taking the time to review! It means so much to me that you use some of your time to read these stories that pop up in my head and write such nice reviews! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Let me know your thoughts on it, the whole story in general and if want another chapter. Also feel free to check out my other story and tell me what you think of it. This is a long note but one more thing! If you have any ideas of story you would like for me to attempt to write let me know! I'd love a challenge! Okay! I'm done! Thanks guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Burke ran into her house.

She didn't even bother placing her purse or coat in the appropriate locations. Instead, she threw them down next to the front door and made her way quickly but quietly over to the couch where her favorite conman was fighting in his sleep. Sitting down on the edge of the couch, she placed a soft, cool hand against the sweltering skin on Neal's forehead. He seemed to relax a little under the woman's touch, but continued to moan in discomfort and fidget with restlessness.

Peter walked into the living room to greet his wife. He went up behind her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck momentarily as she kissed him back.

"So what did the doctor say?" She asked Peter quietly.

"He has the flu. It'll be about a week before he's well." Elizabeth heard worry creep into her husband's voice. But he did not need to talk for her to see how concerned he really was. She has seen him in this state several times before. His shoulders hunched, eyes dulled, and his actions were quick in an almost nervous manner. Her thoughts were interrupted as the younger man both of the Burkes had come to consider family stirred in his sleep. Elizabeth knew Neal was in misery. She wished she could make all the pain go away for him as she stared at him in such a vulnerable state. She knew she couldn't complete a miracle but she could try her best to make him comfortable.

"Peter, will you go get a cold wash rag and the thermometer?"

Peter left without saying anything and came back a minute later.

Elizabeth took the items she requested and placed the thermometer in Neal's mouth. The conman squirmed with irritation but didn't wake up. She held the thermometer in place and took it out when it beeped.

"102.5, oh Peter, this is terrible." She said sympathetically as she placed the cold wash rag on Neal's forehead. He flinched at the change in temperature but soon became more relaxed than he had been in several hours. Elizabeth sat there until Neal was sleeping peacefully, running her hand through Neal's hair and occasionally rubbing his stomach. She went to the kitchen and sat down with Peter at the table.

"He will be okay, El." Peter reassured her, detecting her concern.

"I hope so. I just can't stand to him so sick. I hate to leave him alone. He's so miserable." She said tiredly.

"I know. Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Peter asked hopeful that she would say no since he wasn't very good at taking care of sick people especially Neal.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes. We have a big client coming in that could really boost the business. I can't miss it, but I'm going to try to get home as soon as I can. You'll stay with him won't you, honey?"

Peter was slightly disappointed. "Yes, of course. I'll go call Hughes and tell him the situation." Peter stood and exited. Elizabeth went back to the living room and was surprised to find Neal awake.

"Hey, Neal. How are you feeling?" She asked as she took her former spot on the edge of the couch. She placed her hand on Neal's forehead as he spoke hoarsely.

"Ok, I guess. I'm really tired, but can't sleep." He answered. He didn't want to lie to her or make her worry so he left other things out, but she knew better.

"What else Neal?" she asked attentively.

Neal thought about lying to her but when he saw the look on her face he knew better than to try it.

"One min`te I'm hot a-and the next….. I'm really c`ld. I feel dizzy jus` laying h`re. And….everything hurts." Neal answered, humiliated by how weak and childlike he sounded.

"Oh, honey! I'm sorry you're sick. Why don't we get you up to the guest room? The bed will be more comfortable than the couch. Maybe you can sleep better?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay." Neal tried to sit up but failed miserably. Elizabeth noticed his struggle and helped him complete the task. Noticing how weak he truly was, Elizabeth knew he couldn't get up the stairs even with her help.

"Wait right here, okay. I'm going to go get Peter."

The Burkes returned to the living room to find Neal sitting on the couch in a fever induced daze. Peter made his way cautiously over to his consultant trying not to startle him.

"Neal?" Peter asked as he squatted down in front of the younger man. Neal turned glassy eyes to meet Peter's, but everything was spinning so he could only hope he was looking at the agent.

"Agent Burke?" Peter wasn't sure why Neal called him Agent Burke, but dismissed it.

"Yeah, buddy it's me." Peter answered as he placed his hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Y-you should celebrate…..a lot!" Neal answered feverishly.

Peter looked at Elizabeth to see if she was making any sense of what the conman was saying, but she just shrugged her shoulders and gave a shake of the head. Turning back to Neal he asked, "Why?"

"Because you c-caught me….again!" Neal answered perceptibly.

Now Peter understood. Neal thought he was still on the run and that he had been caught. He was about to respond to Neal's confusion, but Neal had started to panic. He began to wriggle against Peter's hold on him and yelled croakily, "No! I don` wanna go back to prison! Pl-please P`ter…..don` send me back." The fight drained from Neal just as quickly as it came and his words began to fade away. Peter looked back to Elizabeth in complete and utter shock only to find her in the same state. She recovered before Peter and motioned with her hands for him to do something, but his mouth just hung open to dumbfounded to think of anything. Elizabeth sat down beside Neal on the couch and wrapped her arms around him and began to reassure him.

"Neal, sweetie….. Peter isn't here to arrest to you. You haven't done anything wrong. He's just going to take you upstairs to bed, ok?" She explained motherly. The Burkes could see realization hit Neal. He turned his head to look at Peter.

"I'm s`rry." He slurred.

Peter nodded. "It's ok. You ready?"

Now it was Neal's turn to nod as he tried to stand, but his muscles had never worked so hard against him. Peter knew that Neal wasn't going anywhere unless he did anything less than carried him. He had no idea how they were going to make it up the stairs.

Peter wrapped one arm around Neal's waist and held the younger man's other arm around his neck and pulled him up. Neal instantly sagged against Peter and the older man was left holding virtually all of Neal's weight. He practically dragged Neal to the stairs and had to constantly encourage him to move his feet up the steps so they could reach their destination. Elizabeth walked behind Neal, keeping a hand on his back making sure he didn't fall.

Finally, they managed to get Neal into bed, but all of the commotion caused Neal to become nauseous. He rolled over to hang his head off the bed and began to gag. Elizabeth reacted quickly placing the trashcan from the room under Neal's mouth just in time as the conman began to heave what little contents he had left in his stomach. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and rubbed small circles on his back as he finished. Once Peter was sure he was done he took the can away to empty and returned a few minutes later with paper towel and a glass of water. Elizabeth helped Neal clean up. Once he was satisfied, he layed his head down on the pillow and surrendered to sleep. Elizabeth and Peter stood over Neal watching him as he slept.

"He looks so young." Elizabeth said quietly. Peter nodded in agreement and Elizabeth ran her hand through Neal's hair once more and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Neal." She whispered softly. She watched as Peter pulled the covers over Neal and ruffled the younger man's hair slightly before saying good night and the Burkes left the room quietly, leaving the door open just in case their conman, their consultant, their friend, their family needed them.

* * *

**AN: Aw, guys! I just couldn't leave all of you hanging so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's plenty still to come! Thanks again guys! :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Peter woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Though it wasn't June's Italian Roast, it still smelled delicious and if the scent alone wasn't enough to get him out of bed, thoughts of seeing his wife before she left for work did. He put on his favorite sweats and began to make his way down stairs, but when he passed the guest bedroom he couldn't bring himself to dismiss the idea of checking on its occupant. He poked his head inside the door to find the sick conman in a death like sleep, his body half dangling off the side of the bed threatening to supply a rude awakening once he hit the floor. Peter laughed as he thought of Neal falling out of bed but quickly regretted it as he remembered how sick Neal had been yesterday and knew any sleep the kid could get was crucial to his recovery. The agent vigilantly made his way across the bedroom and slowly rolled the sleeping conman until his entire body was on the bed. He was fearful that he had woken him up when Neal began to toss and turn in the bed but was relieved when he settled back into sleep once he was curled up on his side. He pulled the covers over Neal and hesitantly placed a hand on his forehead checking his fever. It was still there but the heat was no longer searing. Stepping back and taking one last look at Neal, he quickly left the room as an awkward fatherly feeling passed over him.

As he walked into the kitchen he caught sight of his wife sitting at the table looking over some work files while sipping coffee. He sauntered over to her and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, honey." Elizabeth greeted.

"Good morning. Are you still going to work?" Peter asked even though he knew the answer.

Elizabeth knew what her husband was getting at.

"Honey, why are you so against staying here with Neal?" Elizabeth asked. Peter just shook his head.

"Oh, Peter. I know you aren't very good at the whole "comforting" thing, but sweetheart he is your best friend. It shouldn't be that difficult."

Peter tried to act as if the idea of Neal being his best friend was an irrational accusation but he knew there was no use. Elizabeth had known the depth of their relationship before either of the duo had realized it for themselves.

"Well, Peter I have to get going. Call me if anything happens and good luck!" Elizabeth teased as she kissed her husband good-bye. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. The best way to take care of Neal….. is to leave Agent Burke at the office and just be Peter." She kissed him one last time and walked out the door.

_This is going to be a long day._ Peter thought and just as the contemplation crossed his mind he heard a thud coming from the floor above him. He began to make his way to the next floor to see what was going on but found his answer when he got to the stairs. There on the top step, sat Neal Caffrey leaned against the banister with his eyes closed.

"Neal?" Peter asked. When he received no answer he made his way up the steps. He tapped Neal lightly on the face. The consultant jumped and opened his eyes.

"Peter?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's me. Neal, what in the world are you doing?" Peter asked curiously.

"I'm tired of being in that room…. I was going to go downstairs but…. I got really sleepy so I decided to take a break." Neal replied as if it was reasonable to be sleeping on the stairs.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stop considering you would have probably broken your neck and I don't know how I would explain that to Elizabeth and God could you imagine the paperwork. Neal looked Peter blankly.

"Yeah. Um Neal, Why didn't you just yell? I would have come and helped you."

"I dunno….. I didn't want to bother you."

"Neal breaking your neck would bother me. Helping you down the stairs I can manage." Peter said exasperatedly.

"Peter…why are you doing this?" Neal asked almost childlike.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me…taking care of me." Neal looked up at Peter expectantly.

Peter had never felt more protective of Neal in the few years that he had known him. Innocence radiated off of Neal and clutched at Peter's heart.

"Because….you're…..my best friend, Neal. And that's what friends are for." Peter admitted.

Neal just stared at Peter.

"Okay, let's get you on the couch, huh?" Peter stood pulling Neal with him. They made their way slowly to the couch and once Neal was comfortably laying down on the sofa he looked up at Peter sleepily and said,

"You're my best friend too, Peter. Just don't tell Mozzie."

With that Neal succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I realize this chapter is short and it is more of a filler. I'm not too happy with it but it may be a few days before I can update and wanted to give you guys one more chapter. Oh well! Happy reading! Review if you want... I know this chapter isn't very good. Sorry bout that! Anyway Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Neal woke up two hours later.

His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and he was having a very hard time keeping his mind focused. His limbs, however, felt the exact opposite. His arms and legs were heavy which almost took away Neal's God given right to move them on his own. But with every last drop of energy the conman could muster out of his sick, weakened body, he sat up on the couch. He sat back with his eyes closed as vertigo took its revolting toll on his body. Once he felt that dizziness was just an acquaintance instead of an occupant inside his head, he slowly opened his eyes to find a seemingly empty house. Neal felt loneliness creeping its way in and wanted Peter to shoo it away. The alleged art thief considered yelling for the agent, like the older man told him he should have done earlier, but once he realized how scratchy his throat was, he opted out. But he desperately wanted Peter. He sensed fear which rapidly turned into panic rise in his chest. But his mind wasn't connected to his emotions. He knew there was no reason to feel panicky but he was incapable of slowing his breathing or hindering the shakes that were in his hands. Unable to talk himself out of the panic attack that was consuming his body he did the only thing he could do. Sit there. Neal was breathing so loudly, he couldn't hear anything else. He couldn't hear the footsteps that sounded as if someone was running towards him or the voice calling his name saturated in concern. His vision swam and laced with black dots. But fortunately, he could still feel. He could feel strong hands clutch his biceps. He could feel as one let go to run through his hair and return to his arm. He could feel himself being leaned forward so his head was between his knees and the same hand that went through his hair was now on his back. He still couldn't see, but he didn't need his sight to know that it was Peter there with him. Once his body caught up to the realization that Peter was there, his breathing began to slow down, his shakes subsided to occasional tremors, and his hearing and sight returned.

* * *

Peter was outside on the back patio watering Elizabeth's flower garden.

He came back in and became puzzled at the weird wheezing noise coming from the living room that wasn't there when he went outside. Quickly comprehending that Neal was in the living room, his curiosity turned to concern. He ran into the living which was only about ten steps for the agent. He felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sight he found. Neal was sitting up with his head leaned on the back of the couch gasping for air and shaking like a leaf. He grabbed the younger man's arms and gently shook him trying to get his attention. He ran a hand through his hair. "Neal. Neal!" He received no answer. He was starting to panic. _Panic! That's it!_ Peter thought to himself. He realized that Neal was having a panic attack and reacted. He leaned the younger man forward so his head was between his knees and rubbed small circles on his back. There was rookie in the White Collar division a few years back that had a panic attack on his first undercover case. Needless to say, he didn't stick around. But Peter was thankful at that moment he had attempted the job because otherwise he probably wouldn't have known how to help Neal now.

"Easy, Neal. That's it. Just breathe. Okay." Peter soothed. Once he was sure Neal was calm, he leaned him back against the sofa, keeping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Neal opened tired eyes and turned them towards Peter.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Now I am. Thank you." Neal answered in a raspy voice.

"Why?" Peter inquired after a moment.

"Why what?" Neal countered.

"Why did you just scare me half to death by having a panic attack?" Peter shot back.

"Oh Peter, I get all tingly inside when you share your feelings with me. You were worried." Neal smiled as he joked. But Peter dismissed his attempt at humor.

"Neal. Answer my question." Peter said firmly.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Neal tried to answer.

Peter caught it, "Stop redirecting."

Neal sighed. "I don't know…. My mind is really fuzzy….it just sort of happened." Neal didn't lie. That was exactly what happened. He just left out the part about not seeing Peter. He wasn't about to admit he had a panic attack because he didn't know where the older man was. He was embarrassed with himself. He wasn't sure why it happened and he was starting to freak out.

"Maybe it is your medicine. You do get kind of loopy on medication." Peter tried to reassure the conman. He noticed Neal took on a humiliated expression and figured he knew the reason but wasn't going to push the issue…..yet.

"Speaking of medicine, it's time for you to take it. I'll go get it." Peter stood to retrieve the pills but Neal stopped him with a shaky hand.

"Peter…..can't I just…. skip it this one time?" Neal asked hopeful and turning pleading eyes towards Peter.

He wanted to cave. He wanted desperately to give in for Neal's sake. He knew the kid hated taking medicine because he had strange reactions to it. It made him harebrained. But a harebrained Neal was something Peter felt he could handle. He couldn't handle a sick Neal or worse a dea- _No! That's just illogical. That's overstating the situation._ Peter encouraged himself.

"No." Peter stated sternly. Neal was about to object but Peter saved him the trouble.

"Don't. Look, I know you do not like to take it and it makes you a bit loopy, but wouldn't you agree that that is a lot better than feeling like you just caught the bubonic plague?" Peter reasoned.

Neal still wasn't convinced but nodded anyway knowing that Peter only wanted to help him. He took the pills.

* * *

Thirty minutes later he was laying down on the couch and Peter was sitting in his chair watching TV.

He was starting to feel really out of it and felt his grip on mentality slowly slipping away. He was trying desperately to fall asleep so he wouldn't say something he would regret. Neal shivered due to the fact he was still had a fever. Peter must have noticed because he got up to put a blanket over him.

_No…..No… Go away!_ Neal begged of Peter silently. He knew he was about to completely lose any hold he had on his thoughts and if Peter stood beside him too long he was afraid he was going to say something he didn't want too.

Peter pulled the blanket over Neal and placed a hand on his forehead to check his fever.

That's all it took. Once he retracted his hand, Neal's shot out from under the cover and grabbed his wrist. Looking up at the older man with glassy eyes,

"Don`t leave me."

_Damn._ Neal thought.

Peter couldn't help but smile. He was fixing to get an earful from Mister Neal Caffrey.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what tou think and thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Neal Caffrey was entirely out of it.

He laid on the couch twisting and turning in discomfort. Discomfort from everything. The flu. The fever. The medication. His body arched in pain that ran from his head to his feet. He was in misery and the only thing keeping him from drowning in it was the hand that ran through his hair.

* * *

Peter Burke did not comfort anyone except his wife….and an unwell Neal Caffrey.

He was uncomfortable. Well, at least he thought he was. But taking one look at Neal he knew he was content compared to the ex-criminal. He sat on the couch with Neal's head in his lap and his hand on Neal's head. He had never felt this awkward in his whole life. Nevertheless, when the younger man latched on to his wrist refusing to let go and pleading for the agent not to leave him, it was impossible for Peter to do anything other than stay. Peter's presence only diminished a small amount of Neal's anguish. The fever along with the effects of his medication had Neal locked in a state of suffering that not even the best agent in the Bureau, namely, Peter Burke could break. But that never stopped him from trying.

But without warning, Neal shot straight up and stood on his feet without help for the first time in two days. But once he was up, he just stood there and stared at the agent. Peter was taken back at the sudden burst of energy that exploded through the conman, and took notice in the unfocused appearance of his friend's eyes. Feeling unnerved by Neal, Peter cautiously stood up, putting a precautious hand out.

"Neal? … Hey, you okay?" Peter asked softly. Neal cocked his head to the side and placed a look of confusion on his face, but remained silent as he stared at Peter. The agent tried again.

"Neal?" Peter asked more firmly.

"Why?" Neal asked almost angrily.

"Why what?" Peter asked now becoming confused. Neal broke.

"Why did you save me?...Why didn't you let me _die?_! I'm supposed to be dead! I… I should be dead with her…..with her! But you just couldn't let me be with her could you? This is all your fault… I could be with her.. but you….you…." Neal's words died off and he dropped his gaze to the floor. He began to tremble.

Peter was in shock. He began to take Neal's words to heart but considering Neal wasn't exactly himself right now he decided to talk through this with him knowing Neal would be completely honest with him. Peter felt like he was taking advantage of the conman but he reminded himself that it was to help him.

"Do you want to die, Neal? " Peter asked calmly. Neal didn't answer. His trembling became more violent and Peter knew he was about to lose his strength again. Moving closer so he was standing right in front of the younger man he asked again, "Neal. Do you really wish you had died that day?"

Tears threatened to fall from the conman's eyes and he couldn't bring himself to look at Peter. But he answered so softly as if he was ashamed of his answer, "No."

"I didn't think so." Peter said as he grabbed Neal's shoulders, steadying him, knowing that at any moment he was about to lose everything. A few seconds later, it happened.

His tears fulfilled their threat and made their way down Neal's face. His knees no longer supported his weight, sending him crashing to the floor. He sat there trembling, his arms holding his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. He looked up at Peter.

"I don't want to be dead. I just… I miss her…..and it's so…so hard. I relive that moment every day and every single night… and I can't. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to feel sad anymore. I don't want to…." Neal stopped.

"Go on, Neal." Peter encouraged, now squatting down in front of the shaking conman.

"I….. don't want to feel guilty for…..living anymore." Neal said mortified.

Peter's heart sank. "Neal, you don't-" But Neal cut him off.

"No! You don't understand! I can't! … I can't. She's dead because of me. How am I supposed to live with that?" Neal choked out as he buried his head in his hands and cried.

Peter sighed.

"Neal… I don't know. I honestly don't know." Peter waited a moment before continuing. He grabbed Neal's arms and moved them away to reveal Neal's tear stained face. He pushed Neal's head up so the younger man was looking at him.

"Neal, look at me. You're right. I may not understand where you're coming from because I've never been there myself. However, I can see that it isn't easy. And you know something, Neal….. If roles had been reversed….. if it had been you…on that plane…" Peter paused as a sickening feeling washed over him at the thought but continued for Neal's sake as the conman looked at him. " and Kate had survived…. Would you want Kate to live like you are now? Feeling guilty and not enjoying or making the most of her life? To live with this nagging pain?" Peter pointed out as he tapped Neal on the chest.

"No." Neal answered softly.

"So, do you think Kate would want you too live like this?" Peter asked.

Neal looked at Peter hopeful and shook his head.

"Then you don't need too." Peter stated matter-of-factly. Neal gave a small smile.

"Now come on. Let's get you back to the couch okay?" Peter said as he stood and pulled Neal with him. Once on his feet, Neal's vision swam and his knees began to buckle but the agent caught him and guided him to the couch. They both sat down, shoulders touching.

"I'm s`rry." Neal slurred.

"Huh?" Peter looked at him puzzled.

"It isn't your fault…. I don't blame you." Neal sniffled.

Peter could hear the fatigue in Neal's voice.

"I know, buddy. Why don't get some sleep, okay?" Peter slapped Neal's leg lightly as he stood. Neal laid down on the couch and let Peter pull a blanket over him. Neal once again became full aware of just how awful he felt. He looked up at Peter one last time.

"Peter, I really hate that medicine." And he drifted into sleep.

"Me too, kiddo. Me too." Peter said even though Neal was already asleep.

* * *

Peter sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. He stared off into space and let his mind wander.

He wanted Elizabeth to come home. She wasn't going to be back for three more hours. He thought about cases, old and new. Then his mind wandered to that day at the hanger. But instead of Kate dying, Neal died. Peter couldn't handle the thought. Though he would never admit it, he had no idea what he would do if he lost Neal. His best friend. His _family._ He was sinking deeper and deeper into the depressing thoughts that flooded his mind, but was brought back to reality by the sound of retching.

He looked into the living room and saw Neal puking into the trashcan he had placed by the couch. He quickly made his way over to him and rubbed small circles on his back till he finished. When he was done, he rolled back over on his back and looked up at Peter. "P`ter….. I don feel good."

Peter noticed that Neal was slightly gasping for air, but thought that it was just because he was out of breath from vomiting. But after another minute Neal's breathing never evened out. If anything it got worse. Peter was starting to get very worried but he didn't want to scare Neal or cause him to panic so he tried to remain very calm.

"Hey, listen Buddy can you breathe ok? Are you a little congested or something?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…. I…. I can breathe ok." Neal answered but even when he spoke Peter could here the raspy air in his lungs.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Bud. Is it hard for you to take deep breaths?" Peter asked fearing the answer even though he already knew it.

Neal was getting scared now. He noticed an unusual tone in Peter's voice and thought it was best to tell him the truth. He nodded his head up and down and looked up at Peter expectantly.

Peter saw the fear flash in Neal's eyes. He was pretty sure that Neal saw it in him too but tried his best to hide it. He knew that he had to get Neal to a doctor fast which meant going to the hospital which Neal wasn't going to like. He would have to do his best to remain calm so Neal wouldn't panic and cause his breathing to get worse.

"Yeah?... Okay. Neal, I need you to listen to me, alright. I'm going to take you to the hospital-"

Peter saw Neal's eyes widened and began to calm him down. He placed a hand on Neal's forehead and the other on his chest. "Hey, listen. It's ok…. It's ok. We're going to go see if they can make you feel better…. Help you breathe better okay? Everything's fine, I promise." Peter said gently. He didn't know who he was trying to encourage more, Neal or himself. Neal nodded, relaxing a little.

Peter grabbed Neal under the arms and sat him up. "I'm going to get the keys, I'll be right back. Don't move." Peter said and ran upstairs. Seconds later he was back and in front of Neal who was slightly wheezing now.

"Alright, Neal. Come on. Easy. Easy." Peter coaxed as he helped the conman stand. They slowly made it to Peter's car. When Peter got in on his side, Neal was wheezing a lot worse. The agent drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

The doctors had taken Neal back and left Peter standing in the waiting room. He called Elizabeth once he sat down in an uncomfortable chair. She said she would be there in ten minutes regardless of what client she was helping. Reassuring Peter that _Family_ was much more important that clients.

Elizabeth ran through the emergency room doors and rushed to over to Peter. They stood there and held each other for a few minutes before Peter broke away.

"I don't know what I'll do if he isn't ok, El." Peter said, devastated. _So much for never admitting it._ Peter thought.

"Oh, Honey! He will be fine. He's Neal!"

They both gave a small laugh and sat down and prepared themselves for the longest wait of their lives.

* * *

**AN: Oooh! I really had no idea this is where this story was going to go! Let me know if you like it! Review please :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter Burke sat impatiently tapping his feet and squeezing his hands together nervously. Elizabeth sat beside him, trying to concentrate on the words in the magazine she held, but between her worry for Neal and Peter's antics, it was impossible. Sighing, she dropped her magazine to the table beside her and turned to Peter.

"Honey, Neal will be fine. I promise." She said trying to reassure her husband and herself. She was surprised by Peter's reaction. He stilled and clenched his jaw tight, then turned to look at her.

"Don't! Don't promise me that he will be ok. You have no idea. There could be a million things wrong with him! And all I did was just keep forcing him to take medicine that he hates! I should've done something. Anything! But no! I told you I was not good at taking care of people and now Neal is in the hospital!" Peter quietly screamed since they were surrounded by other people. Elizabeth was flabbergasted. Peter sighed and put his head in his hands and continued in a much calmer tone.

"I promised him….. I promised him everything was fine. What if…. What if it isn't? … You should've seen him El. He looked so scared. I just wanted him to be ok. I wanted to make it all go away… I wanted to switch places… but I couldn't do any of it. Nothing. So I…. I made him a promise. A stupid, empty promise that it was ok, as if it would do the things I couldn't. I'm supposed to protect him….. I let him down." Peter said in a vacant tone. Elizabeth understood.

"Peter, I know you feel responsible for Neal. I know that you want to protect him from anything and everything, but Honey there are things that you can't prevent from happening. Neal getting sick isn't your fault. But you did take him to the doctor to help him-"

"Yeah! And you can see how well that helped!" Peter interjected.

"You're helping him now! You brought him here because you know there are things beyond your control, things that you can't do. You got him the help he needs, Peter. He is in the best possible place right now. They are going to make him better and then he will be back to bugging you and back under _your _protection, at work in no time. Okay?" Elizabeth smiled at her upset husband.

"Yeah. You're right….as always." Peter smiled as he hugged his wife.

"Thank you….. you-" Peter started to say but Elizabeth cut him off.

"You're welcome, Honey. And I know. I love you too." Elizabeth said.

They sat there holding each other for a few minutes until the moment they had waited for, for what seemed like an eternity, happened. A male doctor walked through the waiting room doors and called, "Family of Mr. Caffrey?" Peter and Elizabeth stood up quickly.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hill. Let's step out in the hall."

Once they were out in the hall it was Peter who spoke first.

"Is Neal ok?" Peter asked concerned.

Dr. Hill gave a small sigh and began.

"Well, first things first. Neal had a severe allergic reaction to the antibiotics he was taking to get rid of the flu. That's one of the reasons he is having trouble breathing."

"One of the reasons?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes. Neal has developed Pneumonia which is causing him to have trouble breathing. But having an allergic reaction on top of having Pneumonia has done a number on him. His body was already weak from the disease and the reaction only caused his body to weaken even more. His lungs have taken most of the brutality. The flu made it hard for his lungs to fight off the infection, so he developed Pneumonia. When he had the allergic reaction, it caused his throat to swell and with his lungs already fighting for air it only made the lungs weaken more as they had to work even harder to get oxygen. Right now, Neal isn't breathing on his own. The allergic reaction caused his heart rate to speed up which caused more rapid breathing. Since Neal's lungs are weak, he simply couldn't keep up. He is on a ventilator which is breathing for him." The doctor paused letting the Burkes take in the news. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and if you looked really close so did Peter. It was Peter who spoke. "So what happens now?"

"Well, we've given him antibiotics to fight the infection. Our hopes are that once the infection starts to clear up, Neal's lungs will begin to strengthen back up as well. Once he is able to hold his own, we will take him off the ventilator and place him on oxygen. Right now, we are more concerned with fighting off the infection. Neal's body is weak, relying mostly on the antibiotics administered into his body to fight it off. We expect the infection to be gone in a week or so, and then he will be on his way to recovery. I want to let you know that things can always go wrong, but we are very optimistic that Neal will make a full recovery. He is young, otherwise healthy, and his heart is very strong, so there shouldn't be anymore complications." The doctor confirmed.

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. But you need to know, he is in the ICU. The ventilator tube is down his throat and he is hooked up to a lot of machines, all there helping him fight this off. He is receiving a strong dose of antibiotics which is keeping him asleep. I know it can be very difficult to see someone you care about in such a condition. But I assure you, he will be alright. Talk to him. He may not be awake but, there is a chance he can hear you. If he starts to wake up, call for a nurse. He is in ICU room 11. Let me know if you have any questions." With that Dr. Hill walked away, leaving an overwhelmed Peter and Elizabeth standing in the hallway.

* * *

Once they reached Neal's room, Peter stopped before going in. Elizabeth turned around and looked at him sympathetically.

"Peter, I know this isn't easy. I don't want to see him like this either, but he needs us right now more than ever. He needs to know you're here with him, okay?" Elizabeth sniffled.

Peter nodded his head and walked in. The agent stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at his partner. He looked so small and childlike. Peter had never felt more protective of him than in that moment looking at Neal struggling to live. He couldn't imagine losing, Neal. Elizabeth was his whole world, but Neal seemed to make it rotate, keep it from breaking. He wanted to touch him to confirm that fact that Neal was indeed still there with them but was afraid he would shatter at the slightest touch because he looked so vulnerable. He wanted to tell him it was ok but his voice was nowhere to be found. He was frozen as he watched Elizabeth talk softly to Neal and run her hand through his hair. He must have zoned out because the next thing he became aware of is Elizabeth standing beside him calling his name.

"What?" He asked.

"Peter, go talk to him. He needs to know you are here. It's okay, sweetie." Elizabeth said softly as she pushed her husband gently towards the sleeping conman.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get some coffee." With that she left Peter and Neal alone.

Peter sat down in the chair, Elizabeth had sat in as she talked to Neal. He reached a hand up to run through Neal's hair but just put it back down, still afraid to touch him. But he remember Elizabeth's words. _He needs to know you are here._ With that he took Neal's small, cold hand in his and began to talk to him.

"Neal… I don't know if you can here me…. The doctor said you might be able to but if you can well….I…I want you to know…I want you to know that I'm here…. Elizabeth is too. She went to go get coffee but she will be back. We aren't going anywhere." Peter stared at Neal and the tube that ran down his throat. _That's what is keeping him alive._ Peter thought and tears stung at his eyes. Sighing he gave into all emotion. He let a few tears roll freely down his face as he talked.

"Neal, you have to fight this off. You have to get better. I have you for almost three more years! I don't want to have to find another partner, you know. That is so much paperwork." Peter laughed lightly. But he couldn't bring himself to sit there and speak in code to Neal as he has done for the past two years, anymore. "Neal, I can't lose you. You're my partner. My best friend. God, Neal! You're family. You're going to get better soon. You'll be back at work, being the pain in the ass everyone secretly loves in no time. Okay, Buddy? I know you're scared but you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be here if you need me and even when you don't. Just hang in there, Neal. Everything is going to be fine….. I promise." Peter said as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks. He squeezed Neal's hand reassuringly and let his other hand ruffle the younger man's hair slightly. He was startled to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. She walked over, pulled up a chair next to Peter and took a sip of her coffee. Peter kept Neal's hand in his but he placed his other arm around his wife. For the first time in hours, Peter relaxed a little. He had the two most important people in his life in his grasp. He had his wife of ten wonderful years and his partner, no, he had his best friend, his little brother and occasionally his son, right there with him and was prepared to be the man that both of them needed him to be.

* * *

**AN: Woo! Chapter 11! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think :) Thanks for R&R :) Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Six days passed.

It had been six days since the Burkes had seen Neal's bright blue eyes. It had been six days since Neal's voice filtered through their ears. Six days of sitting in a cramped ICU room and crowded ICU waiting room. Six days of Elizabeth forcing Peter to go home at least three times to shower and change clothes.

Mozzie stopped by once, as did June. The infection was almost gone and Neal's lungs, although were still weak compared to how they were supposed to be, were gaining strength back.

It was 9:30 pm now and Peter sat by Neal's bed. Elizabeth had gone home at Peter's assurance everything would be fine and that she needed a goodnight's sleep. Peter was looking at a magazine when he noticed movement from the bed he had sat by for six days. Standing up, and running a hand through Neal's hair, he started talking.

"Neal? … Neal, you awake?...Come on, Buddy. Open your eyes for me." Peter coaxed gently. After a few more minutes of smoothing Neal's hair back and nothing else happened, he began to sit down but was startled when Neal started to cough violently and tossing and turning in the bed. He pushed the emergency button and took Neal's hand in his. And for the first time in six days, the slender, cold fingers he desperately wanted to move, curled around his hand weakly.

"Hey, it's ok Neal. You're alright. Just calm down, Bud." Peter said gently. Then one of the nurses came in.

"He's waking up. We are going to remove the ventilator but we will need to calm him down and let him know what is going on first." She told Peter before talking to Neal. Another nurse walked in.

"Mr. Caffrey. Neal, Honey. It's okay. You're in the hospital and on a ventilator. We're going to take it out okay? On the count of three, I want you to start coughing, alright? Nod your head up and down if you understand." The nurse spoke directly.

Peter still stood on the other side of the bed looking at Neal worriedly. His hand still grasped Neal's. He felt joy spread throughout his chest as he watched the younger man nod his head.

"On the count of three. 1. 2." On two Peter felt Neal's slender hand tighten on his just a bit.

"3." Neal started coughing violently and the nurse pulled the long tube out. He continued coughing for a few minutes, the nurses helped them anyway they could. Once his coughing subsided they gave him a small cup of water. He laid back on the bed, his eyes still remained closed. Peter thought he was going back to sleep and so did the nurse. She took his vitals and turned to Peter.

"His vitals are good giving his condition. We are going to put an oxygen tube on him, to help him breathe easier. The doctor will be in here in an hour or so to check on him." She whispered so not to disturb Neal. She placed an oxygen tube under Neal's nose. She left quietly and shut the door behind her. Peter turned his attention back to Neal. Thinking he was asleep, he began to pry his hand away from the conman's but slim fingers stopped him.

"Neal?" Peter asked softly.

A few seconds passed, then Peter heard the best sound he had heard in the last six days.

"P`t..r?" Neal was hoarse and if Peter hadn't been listening for the younger man to talk he probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Yeah, Neal. It's me. Can you open your eyes, kiddo?" Peter asked gently.

Neal's eyes began to flutter open. It was a struggle and took several seconds for his blue eyes to meet Peter's. Peter smiled down at Neal.

"Hey." Peter said with a laugh.

"H..y" Neal said.

"How are you feeling, Deano?" Peter asked using the first nickname he gave his consultant.

" `M fine." Neal answered wearily. "How long…?" Neal let the question die too tired to finish it.

"Have you been here? Six days." Peter smiled as he watched Neal's eyes widened.

"Have…Have you b`n here …..time?" Neal asked his eyes starting to droop as he watched Peter carefully.

"Yeah, Buddy. I've been here the whole time. Elizabeth has too. But she went home though to get some rest. She will be mad she wasn't here when you woke up though. June and Haversham stopped by too. You gave us quite a scare, kid. Don't ever do that again." Peter informed Neal. Neal tried to smile at Peter.

" `M sorr…sorry. I…I heard you….talking to me. Nice to know `m appreccciat…ed" Neal slurred as he grinned at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes but laughed. He noticed Neal was trying to keep his open.

"Neal, go back to sleep. You need the rest. It's ok." Peter said as he tapped Neal's leg lightly. Neal opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Peter.

"W-Will…. you st…ay?" Neal asked hopeful. Peter smiled down at his friend and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, Buddy. I'm not going anywhere." Peter reassured.

Feeling safe and secure, Neal let his eyes close all the way and succumbed to sleep, but not before curling his weak fingers around his _older brother's_ protective hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Neal got better and went back to work two weeks later.

The End.

**Just Kidding...how many of you would be mad if that was really the ending?**

**haha :P**

* * *

Neal laid in his uncomfortable hospital bed.

He looked over at Peter who was dead asleep in a chair pulled up next to his bed. When he had first woken up, he was embarrassed to find his hand in Peter's. He pried his hand away slowly so he wouldn't wake the agent from the sleep he knew he needed. Neal smiled as he thought back to what Peter had told him while he was on the ventilator and the fact he had stayed by his side his entire stay at the hospital. His mind started to get fuzzy again due to the antibiotics pumping into his arm through the IV. Neal began to check himself over. He looked at all the tubes covering his body. He had no idea what they were for but he seemed to recall a nurse saying something about how they were all important. None of them bothered him…except the oxygen tube. It was so uncomfortable tucked behind his ears and under his nose. He could tell that it was helping him breathe easily but he didn't care anymore.

_I have to get this off!_ Neal thought to himself. He reached a weak hand up to his left ear and removed the tube from behind his ear. He then pulled the tube away from his nose and immediately regretted it. His breathing became slightly difficult and he started wheezing faintly. But he didn't care; he just wanted the tube away from his face so he began to remove the tube from behind his right ear. His fingers had just grasped the tube, when a voice called out, startling him.

"Neal! What in the world are you doing?" Peter asked dumbfounded.

Neal looked up at Peter, who was now standing over him, with innocence pooling in his bright blue eyes.

"I….don't like it…..P`ter. It is …annoying." Neal said between small wheezing breaths. Peter sighed and gave Neal an apologetic look.

"Neal, I know it might be uncomfortable being tucked under your nose and behind yours ears, but don't you think it is more uncomfortable for it to be off because oh…I don't know...you are having trouble breathing?" Peter incredulously. "Put it back on, Neal." Peter ordered. Neal looked down in humiliation, but after a few seconds looked up at Peter with the best puppy dog eyes the agent had ever seen. "Just five…minutes...pl-please?"

Peter looked around the room, debating on his giving in to Neal's plead. He knew if he locked eyes with Neal for a split second he would cave, so he was purposely looking anywhere but at the younger man. But when the sick conman started coughing, he turned all of his attention to him. When his coughing subsided Neal leaned his head back against the pillow and rubbed weakly at his tired eyes. To Peter, Neal looked like a five year old boy who was trying desperately to stay awake. And that's all it took for Peter to give in.

"Okay, five minutes. No more! And if your breathing gets worse it goes back on immediately. Understood?" Peter bargained firmly, the agent in him coming out. Neal grinned at him and nodded his head. Peter rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair. He looked at the clock. He was surprised to see the clock bearing the time of two thirty a.m. Then he wondered why Neal was awake. Fearing something was wrong that Neal was keeping to himself he asked, "Why are you up at this time of night?" Neal opened his eyes and turned his head so he was looking at Peter.

"I've been asssleep for….. the past six days….. I think I'm….. immune to ssleep." Neal slurred as he joked with Peter.

"Yeah, you're immune to sleep but for some reason you can't keep your eyes open or speak clearly. I think you need to work on lying….No! No, I didn't mean that. You don't need to work on it." Peter responded. Neal just gave a short laugh which was more of snort than anything.

"But seriously Neal. Are you alright?" Peter asked concern edging into his voice.

"Yes…`m …..fffine." Neal answered. He was losing his battle against sleep. He closed his eyes and sleep conquered him.

Peter watched Neal fall asleep. His breathing was coming in short gasps and soft wheezing sounds were exiting his mouth. Peter stood up and pulled the covers up over Neal's chest. Then he picked up the oxygen tube, placed it under the younger man's nose and tucked it behind his ears.

"Goodnight, Buddy." Peter said as he ruffled Neal's hair. Then sat down in his chair and gave into sleep.

* * *

**AN: Ahh! Please forgive me for how increibly short this is! This was just supposed to be a section of the story not a chapter but it is 2 am and I'm tired and don't feel like finishing it but just decided to post what I had. haha So I'm really really sorry! But the rest of the chapter is coming very very soon! I think the story just has maybe two more chapters left though... Kinda sad... I have enjoyed writing this story and reading all of your responses! Glad you all enjoyed it! What am I suppose to write about after this? ... maybe nothing. I want to catch up on all the new stroies on here I haven't read. haha Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Thanks again guys! Love Ya! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Four days passed.

Neal improved tremendously and was being released today.

Neal sat on the side of his hospital bed waiting impatiently for Peter to come back in the room with his clothes to change into. He hoped June had given Peter his favorite suit and tie and of course his fedora. It had been so long since he was dressed in his favorite attire that he was more excited about being dressed to impress than anything else at the moment.

Peter walked into the room with a bag in hand.

"Morning, Sunshine! Ready to get dressed?" Peter greeted happily. He felt that he was more relieved than Neal was that the conman was going home. He handed Neal the bag and laughed as he watched the younger man's expression go from hopeful to crushed.

"Ugh! Peter, I really want my suit and tie, not jeans and a T-shirt!" Neal said in a disappointed tone as he looked up at the older man who nothing less than amused by Neal's disappointment.

"Oh, Lord Neal! You've been deathly sick and just now being released from the hospital and all you can think about is dressing like the Rat Pack." Peter said exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just because I've felt like crap and still kind of do, doesn't mean I have to look it, Peter." Neal shot back in a playful manner.

Peter stood there a moment, staring at Neal. The conman was still a bit pale and slightly peeked, but his chipper self was coming back. He must have zoned out and had a silly expression on his face, because the next thing he became aware of was Neal calling his name and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked confused.

"Nothing, except that goofy smile on your face. You were a little zoned out there, partner."Neal said, smiling at Peter.

"Ha. Ha. You're quite the comedian. Now get dressed so we can leave and don't call me that!" Peter said, his voice taking on a parental tone.

"But Peter, you said we were partners and best friends… and fami-" Neal began to say as if he was impersonating a sad child. Peter cut him off not wanting to have a heart to heart moment….yet.

"Yes, well we won't be if you don't get out of that gown Caffrey. If you aren't ready in five I'm leaving you here." Peter said. Neal smiled knowing there was no seriousness behind Peter's threat.

Neal slid off the bed slowly. Once his feet touched the floor, he swayed slightly and Peter reached a hand out to steady him.

"Thanks." Neal made his way to the bathroom and closed the door quietly to change.

Peter sat down on the bed where Neal had been sitting and waited on his friend to change. A nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair and holding a small plastic bag.

"Agent Burke, Mr. Caffrey is free to go now. All the release papers have been confirmed. He needs to use this wheelchair, although he won't want to but it is hospital procedure. And here is the inhaler the doctor prescribed. It will be very easy for him to become out of breath and with all the strain his lungs have endured over the past two weeks, he could use the help to catch his breath. He will need that for the next week or so. He doesn't need to do any strenuous work, just rest for the next few days, then he's free to do whatever. Alright, I think that is it. Any questions?"

Peter shook his head and thanked the nurse and watched as she left.

A few minutes later, a weary Neal Caffrey exited the bathroom dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt. He walked over to Peter and sat down beside him. Peter looked him over and was about to speak but Neal beat him to it.

"Where's my anklet?" He asked as he lifted his pant leg for emphasis.

"Just now notice it was missing, huh? Must be getting comfortable." Peter joked but Neal didn't laugh, nor crack a smile. Peter noticed the sudden change in Neal's mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?... Oh. Nothing. I'm fine. Can we go?" Neal asked starting to stand but Peter stopped him.

"Neal." The agent said in a warning tone. That one word told Neal he wasn't getting off that easy.

"It's just….. I almost died, Peter…and I….I was so scared…but you… you never left me. You….stayed and… I mean…Mozzie stopped by and June…..but you…." Neal stopped as an uncomfortable feeling rose in his stomach. He just looked down at the floor.

"Of course, I didn't leave you…like you said, we're…. family." Peter said reassuringly.

"I believe you were the one that said it when I was dying." Neal corrected his humor starting to come back. Peter grinned slightly then continued know it was the best and least awkward time to get all of their feelings out in the open.

"Either way… Look, Neal. We are an unlikely duo, you know that? I mean you're a convicted felon and I'm an FBI agent. People like us, we don't see eye to eye. But I think that's what makes this a great partnership. I mean sure I want to strangle you every other day but we make a pretty good team when you aren't doing something cockeyed. The past two years….. you've really proven yourself. I'm very…proud of you, Neal. "Peter paused a moment. Then he put an arm around Neal.

"We're partners, Neal. But we're best friends and family too." Neal looked at Peter and smiled.

"Okay. So….. can we leave because I'm dying too…I'm ready to get out of here." Neal laughed as he stood up.

Peter stood and rolled the wheelchair up to Neal.

"I'm not riding in that thing!" Neal protested.

"Yes you are!" Peter said sternly.

"Ah, Peter. Come on!"

"No, Neal. Sit down."

"No."

"Neal."

"Peter."

"Sit down, NOW!"

"But-" Neal was cut off by firm hands on his shoulders pushing him down into the wheelchair.

"I'd rather be in prison." Neal stated, obviously just pouting, as Peter wheeled him down the hall.

"Well that can be easily arranged." Peter warned but in a joking manner.

They reached the parking lot and Neal quickly removed himself from the wheelchair. As they made their way to Peter's car, Neal noticed the bag Peter was carrying.

"What's in the bag?" He asked getting into the passenger side. Once Peter was in he tossed Neal the bag and started the car.

Neal looked inside.

"Seriously? They can't expect me to use this." He said holding up the inhaler.

"They do. And you will." Peter said flatly as he drove.

"Yeah, sure!" Neal said sarcastically.

"Neal, do you want to be back in the hospital? They gave that to you for a good reason! You. Will. Use. IT." Peter said in a stern voice. Neal found no room to argue nor did he want too.

"Okay. Okay… Sorry."

Peter said nothing. Neal spoke again when Peter made a wrong turn.

"Peter, June's house is that way."

"I know that. But we aren't going to June's."

"Why not?"

"Doctor said you need to rest for few more days and I need to make sure you actually use the inhaler."

"Peter-" Neal made to protest but was cut off.

"Besides, Elizabeth has dinner cooking. You don't want to disappoint her do you?" Peter asked looking over at Neal.

Neal looked at Peter and smiled.

"No. I wouldn't want to disappoint my family."

* * *

**AN: Aw it's over. :( lol I hope you enjoyed the whole story! Thank you all for being so wonderful! Sorry I took so long to upload the last chapter.! I Love you guys! :)**


End file.
